Greater Cerberussy
The United Kingdom of Great Paangoon, commonly known as the Great Kingdom (GK) and Paangoon, is a sovereign state located on the northern part of the world. The country includes Most of northern part of Otechestvo and the Islands of Cerberussia. The Kingdom shares land border with the Democratic Repubilc of Rimskin to the southwest and the Tcardom of Rodina to the south. Apart from this land border, the GK is surrounded by the Nortric Ocean in the north, the Megasthro Ocean in the east, the Saka Sea in the southeast, the Nagamare Sea in the south, and Grena Strait in the west. The form of government is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. The capital city is Stormster. The GK consists of seven constituent countries: The Islands of Cerberussia, Shyatland, Artan, Drojan, Ngato, Magran, and Grexica. The latter six have devolved administrations, each with varying powers, based in their capital cities, Tuseb, Cazz, Kudran, Bungii, Ekid, and Aurierun respectively. The GK is a developed country and has the world's largest national economy, with an estimated GDP of $23.252 trillion. It is a recognised nuclear weapons state and its military expenditure ranks third in the world. The GK has been a permanent member of the Garbaterra International Force since its first session in 2227. Geography The total area of the United Kingdom is approximately 17,075,800 square kilometres (6,592,849 sq mi). The country occupies the major part of the continent of Otechestvo and includes the Islands of Cerberussia, and some smaller surrounding islands. It lies between the Grena Strait and the Megasthro Ocean. As of 2207 35% of the GK was forested, 10% used for pastures and 25% used for agriculture. Administrative Divisions Each country of the Great Kingdom has its own system of administrative and geographic demarcation, whose origins often pre-date the formation of the Great Kingdom. Thus there is "no common stratum of administrative unit encompassing the Great Kingdom". Until the 19th century there was little change to those arrangements, but there has since been a constant evolution of role and function. Change did not occur in a uniform manner and the devolution of power over local government to Shyatland, Artan, Drojan, Ngato, Magran, and Grexica means that future changes are unlikely to be uniform either. Government Before AoD The United Kingdom of Great Paangoon is a unitary state under a constitutional monarchy. High King Hendy Malta is the head of state of the GK. The monarch has "the right to be consulted, the right to encourage, and the right to warn". The foundation of the state is the Constitution of the Great Kingdom. The GK has a parliamentary government based on the Norpamus system. The parliament of the Great Kingdom that meets in the Palace of Norpamus has three houses; an elected House of Peoples, an appointed House of Rohus, and a hereditary House of Faisers. All bill passed are given Royal Assent before becoming law. The position of prime minister, the GK's head of government, belongs to the member of parliament who can obtain the confidence of a majority in the House of Rohus, usually the leader of the largest political party in that chamber. The prime minister chooses a cabinet and they are formally appointed by the monarch to form His Majesty's Government. By convention, the King respects the prime minister's decisions of government. The cabinet is traditionally drawn from members of the Prime Minister's party in all legislative houses, and mostly from the House of Peoples, to which they are responsible. Executive power is exercised by the prime minister and cabinet, all of whom are sworn into the Clandestine Council of the Great Kingdom, and become Ministers of the Crown. General elections are called by the monarch when the prime minister so advises. The Parliament Acts 2211 and 2245 require that a new election must be called within seven years of the previous general election. After AoD After the AoD, The United Kingdom of Great Paangoon is still a unitary state, but under an Autocratic Theocracy with Viborg the Almighty as the 'god' king or Kaisergod as publicly declared in the AoD. The Kaisergod has unlimited rights to do anything he wish. The 'god' prime minister works as the Kaisergod's hand. While a number of ministers or 'minor gods' assisted the prime minister in spesific departments. Demographics Religion Before AoD Forms of Christianity have dominated religious life in what is now the Great Kingdom since and before it was formed. After AoD Main Article: The Deification of Samz Tiekspi After the deification and declaration of Samz Tiekspi as a Kaisergod, the whole nation turned to leave Christianity and worship him. The Kaisergod himself never asked or ordered his people to worship him. The people do so voluntarily and also converts the churches into Viborgism temples. Category:Garbaterra Category:Nations